What if
by Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller
Summary: What if Bolin and Varrick did die when the explosion happened? How would Opal react? What would Bataar do with the bodies? *One-shot better than sounds*


Bolin had thought that Varrick was joking when he said that they were going to be blown up but was shocked to learn that the entrepreneur wasn't. The earth-lava bender was frantically looking for a way to escape but couldn't find any and the timer was ticking down the time.

Soon the timer was beeping quicker meaning that they didn't have much time. Then it stopped and the vines started to explode one by one.

As his heart hammered in his chest the only the only thoughts he had were of Opal. She had been right. Kuvira was evil. Bolin wished that he had never taken employment with Kuvira, but at the time he thought that she was good.

He had been wrong. Bolin's vision soon went black. He never even got tell Opal how much he loves her. How she made him feel (which was indescribable). How...how he wanted to marry her one day.

But none of those are possible anymore.

...

After the explosion Bataar had the train stop. He wasn't about to let them fake their deaths. He and some of the other soliders went to the explosion sight and started looking.

They saw the metal of the two train cars that Varrick and Bolin had; and the glass and metal that the Spirit Vines had been in and...

And two bodies. Both unmoving. Bataar had two of the soliders check for pulses, in the wrist and neck, to make sure they were actually dead. Once the two soliders checking for any sign of life signaled that they were deceased Bataar had taken their bodies back to the train cars.

What? He wasn't as cruel to just leave them in the desert to die. Opal was angry when she accused him of betraying their mother she would be down right furious if she found out that he had just left Bolin out in the desert to perish.

When he got to Zaofu and informed Kuvira of their deaths she had asked if they he was sure he had informed her of what they had done.

"So, they're on the train?"

"Yes. Even with them being traitors to the empire I figured that we should still give them a proper funeral when we reach Republic City as both seemed to have lived there before joining us."

"Good point. Once we reach Republic City, and take it, we will give them a proper burial; even if they did turn their backs on us."

...

"Where is he? Where is Bolin?!" Opal shouts after they had won the final battle.

Bataar cringed as he felt a wave of guilt. "He...he's dead Opal. He and Varrick had betrayed the empire; but we still wanted Varrick to work on the Spirit Vines and when he was done I heard a beeping.

"He had admitted that he had built a timer and we detached the two cars he had when the explosion happened; I stopped the train to make sure they were really dead. When it was confirmed that they were... Oh, I'm so sorry Opal."

The air bending Beifong broke into tears knowing that her boyfriend was dead. "When...when did he betray Kuvira?"

"The day before we took Zaofu; the day before he died." The younger sibling just cried as her older brother just hugged her and allowed to grieve.

Her boyfriend; lover; soulmate; possible husband was dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. As in gone. Never to return.

...

A week later they had Bolin's and Varrick's funerals. Opal was crying through the whole thing while her mother tried to calm her down and console her. But it didn't work. The only people who knew what it felt like to lose the person you love is Lin (though her's is still just with someone else), Katara, Bataar Jr., Mako, and Zhu Li.

At night she would have dreams. Dreams of her and Bolin being married and having children. Them being happy. It all felt so real to her.

But in the morning she would wake up with a rude awakening. Bolin wasn't next to her. He wasn't at the temple. He was dead. In the Spirit World. When it came over her as to why Bolin wasn't there every morning she would cry. As if the pain of losing him was still fresh.

All of the dreams she wanted when she first met him, well when they first got together at least, would never be realized. Because he was gone. He other half was never going to come back.

Sure she could visit him in the Spirit World but it would hurt once she left because she would still feel pain.

Pain of not being able to hold his hand, hug him, kiss him, any choice of affection was taken away from her.

She missed him.

And she knew that she would never heal. As the love of her life, Bolin, was dead.


End file.
